Dr. Nefirian Dreamscar
aka The Dreamwaker, aka The Grand Doctor, aka the Lord of Dreams, aka The Watcher (Yes, he has a bloody great lot of titles.) Immortal, unstable, and thought by some to be quite mad, Dr. Nefirian Dreamscar is a short (5'4" tall), rotund Ancient Anshe not-elf. Nef is one of the three Chapters of Valenth. He is the creator of the Fatis Mirajin, the patron of Scientists--or, at least, mad Scientists--and leader of The Silent Rose Organization. He is also the patron of cooks and candymakers, and people looking for his blessing may leave him gifts of fine chocolates or pastries. He has been known to appear in people's dreams, and upon waking they may find a gift left by the Dreamwaker. He is married to Bastion and is an old friend of Lord Kelan Flarion's, though the two often disagree and have a strained relationship. Nef is the father of the Boralion dragonflight. His Heir is Lord Lyric'ai Dreamscar. He is also the father of the Leupaks. Background As a young mortal Anshe, Nefirian had an interest in alchemy. It was during an attempt at creating a Philosopher's Stone, long believed to be capable of transforming lead into gold, that he accidentally created the Fatis Mirajin. Personality Curious, polite, and gentlemanly, Nef is often seen amongst mortals. Most people who meet him consider him positively adorable; a fact Nef is entirely aware of, and will not hesitate to take advantage of, and milk for all its worth. He is utterly unconcerned with concepts such as morals or ethics. He is also vain and gluttonous. Nefirian is highly driven by curiosity, and often doesn't seem to care what stands in his way of doing whatever he wants, in the pursuit of knowledge. He is also known for becoming very attached to those who work for him. Whether that is a good thing is best judged by those who are least likely to speak about it... Abilities Various dream and mind powers. Nefirian has a third eye in the middle of his forehead. It opens when he is using his abilites, connecting him to the Fatis Mirajin and can rotate 90 degrees. Dr. Dreamscar can also shapeshift into a leupak, and when doing so, his third eye becomes the facet. One notable occurance was when Dr. Dreamscar was pushed to his emotional limits. He shifted into a leupak form, and went on a rampage through Gier. This violent form is known as the Dream Eater. He'' may also be capable of shapeshifting into other creatures, but this is technically unproven. Quotes ''"I am a catalyst of metamorphosis; I am the embodiment of fluidity. Some may even say I am a living extension of the dream-crystal's essence; that may or may not be true.Every breath I take is taken in the pursuit of knowledge." "I do not 'scheme.' That implies I am doing something I aught not to be doing. Everything I do is meant to be done; I serve the crystal serves me. I merely seek to offer a bit of mental exercise. It is healthy, and good for opening new neural pathways..." On mortals: :"I quite enjoy watching you Somnambulists. You are quite cute, and remind me of myself at times before I became a...not-elf." :"I find you all immensely interesting; being a scientific mind, I cannot resist the temptation to observe your habits, see what makes you ''tick, so to speak. Forgive me if it seems boorish or rude. I simply must...know, just as you all feel the same of me.'' :But you are all--at least, I hope--intelligent minds seeking knowledge, and for that reason I consider you kin in some small, but significant, way." On Kelan Flarion: :"You'll all have to forgive poor Kelan for ignoring you earlier. You see, he's afraid. I'm certain that must come as a surprise to some of you! A chapter, afraid of mortals? But...well, in a way, he cares very, very deeply for all of you. Enough that he and I rarely ever see eye to eye any longer for it. It pains him to see any harm come to Valenthians, and he knows that if he became close, it would only make things more difficult, being...well, who and what he is. I assure you, though...it's only because of how deeply he loves Life. I understand the feeling, in a way, if not...exactly in the same manner." :"I have no time for his worthless, twisted sense of morality and righteousness. I also have no interest in a war with him, no...provided he never. :Comes. :Near. :The. :Mirajin!" Notable Dreamsong Gazette Interactions The Dreamwaker was recently observed getting caught up in the Courting Day celebrations. Associated Species *Boralion *Crystalion *Mercurial Leupak *Chromaleupak *Halleupak *Lapsworg Category:NPCs Category:Chapters